


Hold it in

by Ashtra



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtra/pseuds/Ashtra
Summary: Chaewon and Hyejoo have always been the best of friends.But Chaewon may or may not caught some feelings.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 44





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I

Chaewon and Hyejoo have always been friends for years. They have always been attached to each other's hip. Always been near to one another. If you see one of them, expect that the other is on the side or maybe following behind. That's why everyone thinks there's no way to separate them, no one and nothing can. 

Because they always come in pair. 

The friendship started ever since they were kids. 

Well, the Parks and Sons are close neighbors and friends so it's not really surprising that they basically grew up with each other.

Said families often hold dinners with one another, maybe to keep and strengthen the friendship they made for a long time, or maybe, just to gush around and catch up with whatever their parents do. Chaewon doesn't exactly know what the reason is for occasional meetings but she is glad she met a certain Son there. 

———————

It was almost 7 in the evening when the Parks arrived in the Sons' house and despite of literally having their houses beside each other, they almost got late. Why? ask that to their lovely but stubborn princess, Chaewon, who didn't want to join them in the first place. 

It's been years since the monthly dinners started and Chaewon didn't understand why would her parents ask her to come when they've been doing it without her? Why would they need her there? Why now? 

Chaewon just frowned to the questions in her mind and continued following her parents. 

As soon as they took a step inside, the Sons welcomed them warmly and led them to the dining room. Her parents and married aunties were gossiping over God knows what as they walked and she didn't really care though.

She just silently wandered her eyes through out the house. She gazed upon the interior. It looked sophisticated with hung up frames and portraits. Some vases were also displayed and looking so expensive and despite the house having only two wide floors, it screamed comfort and home. 

Sooyoung, her so-called-auntie, asked them to sit down already which they quietly complied to. And as she slowly sat down, another person came in the picture. 

"There you are honey!" her aunt Jiwoo exclaimed and kissed the girl, (the girl looked about her age by the way.) The said girl and auntie Sooyoung shared some features, so chaewon concluded that she was their daughter.

"Finally, meet your aunties. Auntie Jungeun and Auntie Jinsol, and also their child, Chaewon!" Sooyoung introduced and Hyejoo wasted no time and greeted her aunts.

"Good evening, auntie Jungeun and Auntie Jinsol," then she politely bowed her head. 

Hyejoo laid her eyes on Chaewon and said, "Hello, Chaewon." She threw a little smile at her, and Chaewon couldn't help it but beamed a little too. For a moment, she was happy to be there. 

They stared at each other for a while until somebody cleared her throat.

"Uhm, Can we eat now?" Jinsoul uttered that was followed by laughs and they went on anyways. 

Although Chaewon hated coming there first, she wouldn't deny the dinner was fun. It was filled with snorts and giggles from their parents. Some lame jokes that somehow brought a smile out of the two girls who were actually stealing glances to see each other. 

The dinner date was really great.  
—————

Chaewon sighs thinking about the start of their friendship. Don't get her wrong, she really loved the bond from the first time it happened but now, she doesn't know. 

Lately, Hyejoo just occupies her head too much and it's making her feel dizzy. The younger one is giving her different feelings these days, feelings she isn't supposed to feel.

Every action of the younger gives her heart erratical beating. Every thrown smile and soft touches bug the butterflies in her stomach and every stare just really makes her feel all giddy inside.

Hyejoo is making her feel everything at once. 

She's everything all at once. 

But it's clear that Chaewon doesn't know what to do with the new found feelings.

She just can't risk it. 

She doesn't want to lose the only person she truly has, the only one she deeply loves. 

With that thought in mind, Chaewon decides, 

She will hold it all in.


	2. Confession

Days... 

weeks....

and months have passed. 

Chaewon did nothing but exactly act the way she did and to no avail, she's extremely failing. 

The older girl just keeps getting distracted and there's no denying that the Hyejoo she's with right now, is the sole reason of her constant spacing out. 

Well, they are here in Chaewon's room, spending the night together again.

It was quiet. 

Well, not really, but the only noise you can hear is the low chatters coming from the series they are currently watching, or maybe only Hyejoo because chaewon is just there, engulfed in hyejoo's arms while lying down, stuck in her head. 

She's mentally absent these past few weeks and Hyejoo, who have been noticing that is getting worried already. She doesn't know what had the older girl too engaged with her thinking most of the time, and like right now.

She doesn't really want to just dive in and dig up what's wrong because she knows the older often talks about her problems later on when she's ready but now, watching her unnie acts weirdly for months already just does not sit well with her. 

So to finally end the constant worrying and thinking, Hyejoo breaks the silence and starts a conversation. 

"Hey, Chaewon." she calls out. The older looks up and meets her eyes, curious at the same time, nervous of what the girl has to say. 

"hmm." chaewon replies. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Hyejoo sincerely asks while intensely staring at her. She receives no response. 

Chaewon is dumbfounded by the question. Lots of thoughts are running inside her mind hearing that. She doesn't know what to say. 

Chaewon knows the more she hides her feelings, the more it will grow but what else can she do? Confess and ruin the only thing they have? 

Hyejoo sits right up, leaning her back on the head board of the bed. Chaewon imitates her but remains silent. She's slightly contemplating whether to answer the question or just straight up confess already. I mean, this talk would probably end up there right? 

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, mutedly praying for all the saints to guide her. She has to do this now. 

Chaewon searches for hyejoo's hand and hold it tightly as she speaks. 

"Honestly, I don't know what to say." Chaewon mumbles under her breath awfully low. Hyejoo stays still and lightly squeezes her hand as a sign she should continue what she has to utter. 

"I just woke up one day and all I can think about is you. Your deep black eyes that drown me everytime I stare at them, your stupid annoying smile that lightens up my mood, your laugh that sounds like my favorite song." Chaewon is deeply anxious confessing about her feelings but she can't back off now so she continues. 

"I don't know if I'm supposed to say this but Hyejoo, I like you." Chaewon drops the bomb and the room is silent once again. 

Hyejoo is not saying anything. So Chaewon being Chaewon removes her hand from hyejoo's hold to leave and just forget this ever happened but there's a strong hold on her wrist that pulls her back, landing on Hyejoo. Now she's straddling Hyejoo's lap, her hands on the shoulder. 

Realizing their current position right now, the older's face burns into a bright crimson. She hangs her head low as she knows she's deeply blushing. 

"Hyejoo, I know you don't feel the same way but please don't be mad—"

Chaewon was cut off when hyejoo crashes their lips together. The kiss is rough but deeply passionate that she unconsciously grasps on hyejoo's shoulder. The younger's hands is gripping her waist hard and God knows how much this kiss is taking over her sanity. 

Wait, kiss? Hyejoo is kissing her?! 

Holy Shit! 

"Wait, does this mean you—" 

"Yes Chaewon, I like you too." 

"But—" she's about to protest when Hyejoo stares at her and harshly speaks. 

"I've been waiting for this, so can you please just shut up and kiss me?"


End file.
